Memories
by ChiBo947
Summary: [AkuDemy][Oneshot] Axel and Demyx look through a photo book. Oh the things they shall find!


Chi: It is...FINISHED!!!!

Bo: Oh Lord...

Chi: I'm happy -sighs-

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS SO STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!

Warnings: AU, Shonen ai of the AkuDemy sort and superfluff beam!!

**Memories**

Demyx hummed a tune as he cooked. His tune was promptly interrupted by a yawn that broke through his lips. Demyx stopped cooking to rub his eyes. He'd been cleaning ever since his recording session was cancelled. Demyx stretched before looking at the digital clock on the oven. The fluorescent red numbers read 6:23. Demyx smiled; Axel would be home soon.

The noise of a key turning a lock resonated through the small house._Speak of the devil_, Demyx thought fondly. The front door swung open with a squeak of protest. The redhead strode into the house, shed his workbag and headed for the kitchen. His emerald eyes widened when he spotted Demyx.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be recording songs with the band?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, but both the drummer and the band director called in sick," Demyx sighed. Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist from behind and murmured:

"Is everything alright?"

Demyx nodded, "It's just that the deadline for the album is pressing closer and I'm just worried that we won't finish in time…" Then a smile lit up on Demyx's face,"I'm sure it will work out!"

"Ever the optimist," Axel nuzzled Demyx's cheek.

"That's me!" Demyx giggled. Axel removed himself and ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"So what have you been doing this whole time?" Axel questioned.

"Cooking, cleaning, y'know spring cleaning,"

"Demy, it's fall"

Demyx stopped cooking for a second. He turned to Axel with a nervous smile.

"Oops,"

Axel laughed and smelled the boiling pot.

"What is that?"

"Spaghetti,"

"Figures,"

"You have something against my spaghetti?"

"Of course not," Axel chuckled at Demyx's pout, "It is done soon?"

"Almost, wait 5 minutes. Go find something to do, 'kay?"

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm hungry, got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Yes sir!" Demyx mock saluted. Axel walked out, half-laughing. Days like this always made Axel wonder how he'd been so lucky to land himself such a great guy.

Axel collapsed on the sofa and stretched himself out. Today had been a good day. He'd gotten promoted at work to manager. The owner of the bar he worked at was also considering handing off the bar to him when he retired. He'd yet to tell Demyx the news though he was sure the blonde would be ecstatic and probably go overboard in his congratulations.

Demyx's head popped in from the kitchen.

"The spaghetti is finished!" he sang. Axel rolled his eyes and got up. Demyx handed Axel the warm plate and Axel plopped back on the sofa. Demyx followed and the next few minutes were spent in silence.

When both their plates were polished off, Demyx spoke:

"Guess what I found in our room when I was cleaning!"

"Condoms?"

"No!" Demyx's face colored. He held out a large maroon book, "I found photo book from years back!"

"Photo book? We have one of those?" Axel eyed the book. Demyx sighed.

"Yes we have one. Remember college, the amusement park, the day we moved here!?" Demyx exclaimed. Axel stared and slowly shook his head. Demyx let out an exaggerated breath and flipped the book open. The page was littered with photographs, but Demyx pointed to the one right in the middle.

It was Demyx when he was a couple years younger and he stood there with a sitar in his hands. Behind him was Axel, who had both his hands on Demyx's shoulders. Both were smiling broadly.

"Remember that?" Demyx asked, pouting. Axel grinned; how could he not? It had been a few weeks into their relationship and Demyx had asked him to listen to him play a song that he'd composed. Demyx had been nervous the whole time, but his song had been one of the most beautiful melodies to Axel's ears. Axel ruffled Demyx's hair.

"Of course I remember that. But, do you remember this?" Axel pointed to the photo next to the one of him and Demyx in a kitchen.

Axel wasn't in this one, but there was Demyx. Cloud, Demyx's older brother took Axel's place. This photo was a little strange, considering the state of the background. The kitchen was covered in dough from head to toe. Demyx was covered in dough too, but Cloud wasn't. He had one arm around Demyx while his other hand was trying hard to stifle his giggles into nonexistence. Apparently it hadn't word all that well because Demyx was sporting an award winning pout with his arms crossed.

Demyx hadn't been amused by the turnout of his wondrous attempt to make cookies then however, now he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well, at least I can say that I'm never taking another suggestion from Yuffie again. Cloud wouldn't stop laughing for a week after that,"

Axel ruffled Demyx's hair, affectionately. The blonde smiled and turned the page. He giggled and pointed to another picture. Axel grunted.

"Damn graduation hats," he grumbled.

"Aw c'mon. You look nice," Demyx laughed.

"I look like I'm going to church," Axel mumbled.

"Well I think it's cute!" Demyx proclaimed.

"Yeah, you would…"

"Humph! Just for that I'm not giving any cinnamon buns!"

"W-what? You can't be serious!" Demyx gave him the 'oh yes I am' look. Axel held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Alright, alright. I take it back… But I still hate that Graduation day photo,"

Demyx smiled, "That's fine." And he turned the page.

The next page brought back some fond and slightly comical memories. Roxas, clad in a tuxedo stood next to Naminé, who was in a wedding dress of the purest white it could rival newly fallen snow in a color contest. Their hands were intertwined and they bore face-splitting grins. Sora and Yuffie, who were already, married to each other, stood on Naminé's side, arms around each other and the newly wedded bride. Axel and Demyx stood on Roxas' other side, both sporting smiles, though Axel's looked more like the smirk of the cat who ate the canary. Cloud, Leon, Riku, Sephiroth, and Zack were all littered around the newlyweds.

The next few pictures after this one were all of the party that followed the ceremony. Considering the fact that Yuffie and Zack were at the party, it was amazing that a horde of elephants hadn't appeared there. Though it was certainly a memorable party.

"Remember when Yuffie suggested karaoke?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah and then Zack went and sang a rap song," Axel laughed.

"And then Roxas pushed him off the stage," Demyx giggled.

"Didn't Leon and Cloud get together that night?" Axel asked. Demyx furrowed his eyebrows in thought, trying to recall the events of that night. Axel tapped his boyfriend's shoulder and pointed to a photo of Leon and Cloud in a passionate lip-lock. Demyx 'oh'ed and rubbed his head. Axel pulled him into a soft embrace and Demyx smiled. They continued flipping through the pages book smiling and laughing.

It was the many moments spent together that kept them together all this time. Though these special times spent together weren't always captured on film or on camera, it was these snippets of love that stuck in their memories the most.


End file.
